


From Bully to Lover

by sydwrites



Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Body Worship, Clit biting, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Smutty goodness, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Phillip bullied you in high school.Now, years later, he apologizes for his wrongdoings in the best way ;)
Relationships: Phillip Altman/You
Series: PHILLIP ALTMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048525
Kudos: 6





	From Bully to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Another Altman oneshot...
> 
> enjoy!

When Phillip Altman sat next to you at the bar one night, your entire life changed. For better or for worse, you weren’t quite sure yet. You could’ve gone your entire life without seen Phillip again, considering how mean he was to you in high school and despite that, you still had a major crush on him.  
“Y/N?”  
Why are you turning towards him?  
Your eyes met his and immediately you felt like a teenager again, crushing and obsessing over Phillip Altman. You gave him a small smile.  
“Phillip Altman.”  
It wasn’t a question. You knew damn well whose ass was sitting on the stool next to you. Phillip picked up on your somewhat hostile tone and sighed, picking up his beer and taking a long sip.  
The glass clanked against the wooden tabletop. “Look Y/N, I know I was mean to you in high school, but-“  
You cut him off right there. “Let me guess, you’re a better person now and you want to be the bigger man and apologize to me?”  
He blushed and looked away, chuckling nervously. “It sounded a lot less douche-y in my head.”  
That made you smile a little bit. Some things never change.  
“Go ahead, Altman, cleanse your soul and apologize to the girl you bullied in high school.”  
Phillip laughed. “I don’t think this part really needs to be said out loud, but I’m really sorry about all the shit I did in high school.”  
You nodded and took a sip of your drink. “You know what? It takes somewhat of a man to apologize and I respect men that can apologize for their wrongdoings, so I forgive you.”  
He shook your hand and both of you smiled at each other before you looked away, but Phillip didn’t.  
“Y/N, were you this beautiful and funny in high school?”  
You looked over at him with your eyebrows raised before smirking. “Maybe if you weren’t so busy fucking anything that moves, you would’ve noticed.”  
Phillip blushed and bit his lip before you looked over at him and chuckled, jokingly punching his shoulder. “You didn’t miss out on much. Plus, I’ve put on a little weight since then.”  
His eyes trained up and down your body as he licked his lips. Was Altman really attracted to a curvy girl like you? He always went for the skinny girls in high school…  
“I think it makes you look so sexy.”  
You didn’t believe the words you were hearing, almost spitting out your cocktail onto the counter. “What?”  
He smirked and placed his hand on your thigh. “I think you look sexy, Y/N. You’ve really filled out…” You frowned and he quickly corrected himself. “In the best way, like in a good way…fuck, what I meant is that you look good. Really good.”  
Your entire body was tingling and the butterflies in your stomach were having a field day as you made eye contact with Phillip.  
“T-Thanks Phillip.” You replied, trying your best not to sound nervous or turned on, which did not work. Phillip knew how you were feeling and his hand raised higher on your thigh.  
He leans over and you shiver when his hot breath tickles your skin. “Let me show you just how sorry I am about high school.” Before he pulled away, he planted a tiny kiss behind your earlobe and suddenly, your underwear was uncomfortably wet.  
You bite your lip and quickly dug out your wallet, paying off your drink before hopping down from the bar with Phillip hot on your tail.  
\--  
Phillip Altman was one smooth motherfucker.  
He had your bra unclipped and your underwear completely soaked before he even unlocked his apartment door. Now he had you on his bed, completely naked while his knees caged your hips and he stroked himself above you. And somehow, he had you feeling sexier than you had in a long time.  
“God, your body’s so perfect.” He grunted, hips jerking forward into his hand as he touched himself. “Fuck, squeeze your beautiful tits for me, pinch those delicious nipples.”  
Your back arched up off the bed as you took your breasts in your hands, squeezing them once before focusing on your nipples. Phillip growled and began fucking his hand while he watched you with hungry eyes, watching each and every one of your movements. His hand eventually came down to your stomach, spreading out over the skin there before he wiggled it around and squeezed it.  
“Look at this little tummy, fuck! So beautiful, Y/N, so fucking beautiful. Tell me, tell me how beautiful your stomach is.”  
You bit your lip, hesitating for a moment but after taking a deep breath, you finally said, “My s-stomach is…beautiful.”  
“Such a good girl.” He cooed before laying over you, picking your body up off the bed and nuzzling his face against your chest. His lips began to press light kisses on your skin before they moved lower and lower until they finally reached your underwear.  
His eyes met your somewhat nervous gaze with a smoldering one, resting his chin against the waistband of your underwear. “Shit, I can feel how wet you are from here. Can’t wait to taste your sweet little pussy.”  
You shivered, facial hair tickling your skin as he dragged your underwear down with his teeth. He let them fall to your ankles before kissing his way back up your leg, starting at your ankle and ending at your quivering inner thighs.  
Phillip groaned before placing a tender kiss on your lower lips while grabbing your hips and pulling you in closer to his mouth. He kissed you teasingly before his thumbs finally came to spread your lips and expose your wet warm folds to his wanting eyes.  
“Fuck.” He whispered to himself before digging right in, sucking and nipping at your sensitive nerve bundle.  
It had been a while since anyone has given you oral, much less given you oral this good. You were already embarrassingly close to orgasm and he hasn’t even gotten past your clit yet. He must’ve read your mind, quickly inserting two of his thick textured fingers into your awaiting entrance.  
Your back arched up off the fluffy comforter when he began finger fucking you. “Oh shit…fuck.”  
Phillip smirked. “Talk to me, tell me what feels good.”  
You bit your lip hard, both in an attempt to speak and to keep yourself quiet. “P-Phillip, oh fuck, it all feels good!”  
He pulled away, grin spread across his face. “Be specific.”  
You glare at him and huff, which makes him laugh. “Damn it Phillip! If I knew you were a douche in bed too, I never would’ve let you past a thigh touch.”  
He smiled up at you and gave you a quick wink. “Too late now, babydoll. C’mon, tell me what you like.” One of his hands came up to your stomach again, kneading and worshipping the extra skin that lay there while he purposely breathed heavily on your needy folds.  
“I like it when you, um, use your teeth on m-my clit.”  
Phillip’s eyes went dark. “Oh fuck, you like it when I bite your clit? That’s so naughty, Y/N, never took you for a naughty girl.”  
You gasped and choked back a moan when his teeth made contact with your bundle of nerves. “Fuck!”  
“Is this what you like, Y/N?”  
You growled. “Yes Phillip, yes! For gods sake, will you just fuck me already and be a normal human being for once?”  
His eyebrows raised. “So you don’t want to cum?”  
You huffed. “You better make me cum in the next minute or else I’ll leave you here and use my toys when I get to my apartment.”  
Phillip smirked. “Challenge accepted.”  
He immediately bit down on your clit while adding a third finger inside of you, causing you to cry out and suddenly you found yourself right on the edge of orgasm.  
“Shit, fuck Phillip! I’m gonna cum, oh fuck I’m coming!”  
His fingers scissored and spread out inside of you before his teeth came down on your clit again, sending you straight into orgasm. He moaned into your wetness, creating delicious vibrations as you rode out your high.  
You whimpered when he pulled away and crawled on top of you, kissing up your body again. He made it a point to stop at your stomach, kissing every single inch of skin there before finally lining up with your entrance, pushing in shortly after.  
“Oh fuck you’re tight!” Phillip growled as soon as he was fully inside, immediately starting to thrust roughly into you. “Yes, fuck look at your beautiful body bounce while I fuck you, so sexy Y/N.”  
He pounded you hard while grabbing your biceps, squeezing the extra skin there as he watched your body bounce underneath of him.  
“Phillip, oh Phillip fuck! H-Harder, please, fuck me h-harder!”  
Phillip let out a deep moan and began pounding you harder, fucking you into the mattress. Before long, he felt your walls clench around him tightly and he growled.  
“Come on Y/N, come for me! Yes, oh fuck you’re squeezing me so well!”  
You moaned around him and reached your hand down to rub your clit, quickly falling over the edge with only a few strokes. The second orgasm crashed over you before you could even process it, taking you by surprise and making you cry out loudly.  
“Phillip, fuck I’m coming!”  
He drilled you with everything he had left, coming about thirty seconds later. He pulled out and came all over your torso, grunting and thrusting desperately into his hand.  
After spilling every last drop onto your skin, Phillip collapsed onto the bed next to you and pulled you close.  
A small smile formed on your face before you nudged your cheek against his nose.  
“Apology accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
